


The Paradigm Shift

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Fanart for afteriwake's "The Paradigm Shift."





	The Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Paradigm Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862277) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> I was inspired to make a cover for afteriwake's terrific Sebolly fic "The Paradigm Shift." None of the photos are mine, I merely edited them and put them together.


End file.
